


Love Confession

by OhHelloFandoms123



Series: Requested Works [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier - Freeform, look at these gays gooo, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: Love, at first sight, didn’t exist, right? Bucky was wrong - so wrong. Everything about Sam Wilson threw him into another dimension.ORBucky is heads over heels for Sam. Sam is oblivious. How will this end?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Requested Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064813
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestlyfrance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyfrance/gifts).



Love, at first sight, didn’t exist, right? Bucky was wrong - _so_ wrong. Everything about Sam Wilson threw him into another dimension. His smile...Nothing can compare to that. Maybe the author here has used this line too many times, but it was true. Sam Wilson meant the world to Bucky. Sam was oblivious to everything about it. 

It was an early morning…Sam Wilson was at the docks, watching the boats and water move along with ease. “Sam,” He turned to see Bucky and smiled. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach once that smile reached his heart.

“You alright? Breakfast is ready.” Bucky said. Sam noticed the suitcase and a small feeling of dread crept upon him.

“Is that my suit?” he stood up, walking towards him.

“Yeah,” Bucky laughed. _I can’t wait to see you smile in it._ He thought. “I came all the way here. Might as well try it on.”

Sam took the case - little did he know this was the start of their bond. Love was not a game, but it sure did play with your heart. Sam was oblivious...or in denial like we say.

Bucky gave him everything, was by his side and protected him - helped him with his wounds. One night he helped him fall asleep. The smitten-man was _so_ in love. It was almost unbearable. Sam took a while for his feelings to show. 

It wasn’t until the night was dark and Bucky was laughing over some joke he made. Everything fell in slow motion, dear lord, he was beautiful.

“What are you lookin’ at, Sam?”

Sam had a soft look in his eyes… “Nothin’.”

But it was something. This was love at first sight and there was nothing any of them could do about it. 

Bucky almost kicked himself for falling for such a great man. Because why on earth would he have the courage to say “I love you”?

It wasn’t a shock that Bucky would be shy, he was yearning for something so untouchable. He was right there. Like a King, ready to be blessed. He would get down on his knees and kiss his hands, telling him how beautiful he is and how much of a good person he was. 

Bucky was afraid. Love confessions are hard to do. All he could do was admire from afar. 

It was when Sam was outside, on the balcony, tired after a very stressful mission. “Sam?” Bucky called out from their hotel room. The voice gave him comfort, no matter what. “Yeah?” he replied.

“You alright?” The night sky washed over like a signal. He stepped forward. “H-Have you ever been in love?” Sam asked it’s taken him a while to realise his feelings.

Bucky smiled at him softly, his heart swelled and looked at Sam like he was every star in the sky. “Yes,” he replied.

“Good,” Sam smiled, he reached out his hand to Bucky’s and grabbed it lightly “because...I think I am.” Bucky’s cheeks flushed pink and he had no words. 

“You are?” Bucky asked quietly. 

“I am...with you,” Sam spoke softly. Time froze and love was in the air, it was the most obvious thing. The words couldn’t mean any more to Bucky than it did. It sent him flying, his heart was racing. Bucky smiled wider. “Me too.”

It was inevitable, their lips met and everything was good - amazing…Bucky pulled away and laughed, tears in his eyes. Sam shared the same expression.

This was true love, nothing they could do about it. “I love you,” Bucky said, almost out of breath. “Me too,” After that, they would have many love confessions for the ages. Because love is powerful, and they made that fact true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be amazing! Submit anything on my tumblr @pianistwriter80 and find my post about the fandoms and pairings :)


End file.
